Five Of Matsuri’s Favorite Photographs
by Measured
Summary: Of all the pictures Matsuri’s taken, these are his favorite. SoraSunao, hints of ShinichirouNanami and other canon parings.


_Five Of Matsuri's Favorite Photographs_

summary: Of all the pictures Matsuri's taken, these are his favorite. SoraSunao, hints of ShinichirouNanami and other canon parings.

finished: January 14th 07

a/n:

one of those 'five things' memes. I really love them, though sadly, I haven't gotten a chance to write as many as I'd like (pout)

Uhh, this follows more of the game/drama/novel storyline as opposed to the anime, but those who watched only the anime should still understand most of it !

This is for Bosie, as a congratulations for passing her exams and getting such a good score, as well as hoping to make her feel a bit better ?

* * *

i.

When Matsuri was eight, an age where other kids were getting Gameboys and robotic cars, he got his first camera.

He'd loved taking pictures ever since that last vacation in Monte Carlo with a tiny disposable camera (the film, sadly, had to be confiscated for capturing a very royal pair in a very indiscreet position)

When he came home, Matsuri photographed everything – sunsets and couples walking in the park, a couple making out, his parents, Shinichirou and Nanami doing something he wouldn't understand for many years later, Sora and Nao punching each other.

Of course, while a fight was interesting enough to photograph, kissing would be a great deal _more so._

It only took a push too get them at the right angle, and that is how Matsuri photographed Sora and Nao's first kiss.

(He keeps that one around for when he's lonely and half a world away)

-

ii.

After so many years of waiting, Matsuri got his chance the day Nao returned.

Obviously, he was overjoyed to see his old friend again, but even more overjoyed at the ideas of what else he could make his two friends do. Matsuri planned it with such care, using a well balance of bribery, blackmail and personal skills to ensure the hidden cameras and that Sora and Nao would be roommates for a good long while.

it was such a good feeling to have this chance again, and it was only too easy to push Sora so that he fell_ just so_ on Nao.

And of course, if it didn't work the first time, there was always a second, and a third...

(The first picture was quite a success, Matsuri thinks)

-

iii.

The new years party had been a success, in fact it was too successful, and Sora wondered if he'd ever get out the drunk students who lined the classroom — as this school had a very strong don't ask don't tell policy, which was obvious as Minato continued to keep his job.

The tinsel still covered the walls above the frost-covered windows, Christmas already over, but as long as the wine flowed it was tolerated.

Matsuri's flight was late, which meant twice the possible snogging time. Playing the rude host for a moment, Sora dragged a rather unwilling Nao to the nurse's room for a moment of "discussion".

No one particularly noticed, as Soushi was creating his own personal chaos wherever he went, accidentally brushing against Nanami's sleeve, offering Nanami many drinks – it was only a matter of time before it ending like last year, with Shinichirou attempting to strangle Soushi and Soushi unable to contain his amusement and laughing — only to be saved by a embarrassing tale from the oldest brother, Ayano.

"Hashiba! Someone will see!" Nao hissed, but Sora paid no attention, and let his fingers slip under Nao's shirt. The skin was pale and sensitive to the touch

"Don't worry, they won't notice a thing" Sora whispered, his lips curving into a smile.

(Shopping for Sora was very easy, you see. He wanted the same thing for Christmas every year)

Midway through squeezing Nao's left nipple and attempting to undo his pants, the door was flung open, interrupting their progress with the sound of a camera shutter clicking.

"Matsuri told me not to miss it!" Fuuta said, and took another picture with his own digicam — for emailing to Matsuri before he could pass the film on.

(Fuuta's a boy after Matsuri's own heart.)

-

iv.

Someone, no one can remember who had the bright idea of a costume party. It's possible that it came out of one of Shinichirou's ideas — Nanami in a nurses' outfit, "treating him" and somehow, it became a Halloween-themed costume party thrown at Soushi's expense at his office.

Sora and Nao were a pair of zombies, and some of Sora's bruises were real. Soushi was a vampire, one who took great pleasure in trying to bite Nanami's neck, Shinichirou was a werewolf and threatened on more than one occasion to bite Soushi back.

Chris was a priest, but this wasn't particularly notable, he was that everyday. Hiromu showed up as a fairy with translucent wings and tight pink leather shortshorts. (He was that everyday as well)

Fuuta, Sei and Ren were a trio of dwarfs (there had originally been a plan concerning making Nao Snow White, one which would've been greatly supported by Sora, but Nao vetoed it and threatened with firsts when they pressed on)

Gaku was a mad scientist, which wasn't too different from his day to day life, and Nagase was simply irritated, he hadn't bothered to dress for a costume, it was enough that Gaku had dragged him along in the first place.

Aizawa showed up halfway through the party when everyone was half in the bag anyways, there was a momentary bit of awkward silence until everyone realized that he'd brought more alcohol.

(Aizawa was a pimp daddy with a zebra stripe hat with a long purple feather trailing, his green fur coat was luxurious and soft to the touch)

Matsuri showed up a little later, with a video camera and a 'perfectly unspiked punch'

when asked what exactly he was, Matsuri adjusted his beret and smirked.

"Why, a French filmaker who specializes in erotic films, of course!"

(Matsuri has to stifle a laugh at this one, each and every time)

-

v.

Soushi patiently smiled as Matsuri scoped the area from every angle. The sunset fell in soft golds and mahogany-hued purples in the clouds beyond this café. His tea cooled just beyond the frame of his hands. Most pictures were uncensored captures of life in motion, this was planned, and Matsuri planned very well to get it down perfectly.

(No one can figure out why Matsuri likes this one – yet.)


End file.
